The Worst Day Become The Best Day Ever
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Naruto menghilang entah kemana, membuat Sasuke uring-uringan. Bagaimana Sasuke menanggapi hari yang menurutnya sial itu? First anniversary SasuNaru. Oneshot. Yaoi, pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, LeeSaku, dan sedikit KakaIru. R&R plis.


Autor's Notes:

- Mengandung **Boy Love** aka **Shounen-ai **aka** Yaoi**

- Setelah membuat Neji dan Itachi OOC habis-habisan di Mendadak Seme, kini giliran Sasuke yang saia bikin tidak normal

- Kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

- Happy Reading

Summary:

Naruto menghilang entah kemana, membuat Sasuke uring-uringan. Bagaimana Sasuke menanggapi hari yang menurutnya sial itu? First anniversary SasuNaru. Repost.

Shounen ai, pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, LeeSaku, dan sedikit KakaIru. R&R plis.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**THE WORST DAY BECOME THE BEST DAY EVER © LOVELY LUCIFER**

**EDIT BY CHARLOTTE.D'CAUCHEMAR**

XxXxX

Langit Konoha hari ini cerah luar biasa, tidak ada awan putih berarak, hanya warna biru yang mendominasi kemanapun mata memandang. Para Chuunin dan Jounin sibuk hilir mudik melakukan misinya. Ada yang berjalan, berlari, bahkan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Sebagian besar mereka menggunakan caping bambu sehingga dari atas terlihat mirip dengan kumpulan lingkaran cokelat yang bergerak cepat.

Tapi kesibukan di bawah sana tidak mengusik seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedang berbaring di atas monumen ukiran patung kepala Hokage. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik, hanya bibirnya saja yang terkadang mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal tiap sepuluh detik sekali. Bukan protes atas kegaduhan para Chuunin dan Jounin, tapi memaki matahari yang bersinar kelewat terik di atas sana.

"Ck." Pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit dengan bertumpu pada sikunya dan mencari titik yang lebih tepat untuk menyamankan diri dari tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya.

Sasuke benci cuaca panas, tapi bukan berarti dia suka hujan. Pemuda itu memang membenci segala hal. Uchiha memang seperti itu.

Dan kekesalan Sasuke terasa bertambah sepuluh kali lipat ketika dia mengingat alasannya berbaring di tempat ini. Semuanya karena Naruto. Ya, karena Naruto, teman satu timnya, er... kalau bisa di tambahkan, cinta sekaligus pacar pertamanya.

Kemarin malam, pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke siang ini untuk kencan seharian, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan di mana tepatnya mereka akan bertemu. Sasuke sudah menyambangi apartemen Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha Field, Konoha Park, Konoha Akademi, bahkan Konoha Lake. Pokoknya semua tempat yang sering didatangi Naruto sudah Sasuke jelajahi, tapi pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Sasuke curiga Naruto lupa kalau dia membuat janji dengannya.

"Baka Dobe...!" desis Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin pada batu yang ditidurinya, menimbulkan suara samar seperti longsor, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak berminat mencari tahu.

"Aghhh...!" pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit lagi, mengacak-ngacak rambut biru gelapnya. Sekali lagi dia berkosentrasi untuk merasakan chakra Naruto, tapi dalam keadaan Konoha yang sedang ramai begini sangat sulit untuk membedakan chakra. Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki kemampuan penciuman yang hebat seperti Kiba. Kalau tidak tentunya dia tidak perlu kesal begini, tinggal mengendus, habis perkara.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

Dengan malas Sasuke melongok ke bawah. Suara wanita, sudah pasti yang memanggilnya bukan Naruto, kecuali kalau pemuda pirang itu sedang mengunakan Henge-no-jutsu. Tapi pastinya suara Henge Naruto itu seksi dan menggetarkan iman, tidak melengking seperti suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa minat pada gadis berambut pink yang sedang melambai padanya dari bawah. Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak akan bisa mendengar jawabannya dari jarak sejauh ini. Masa bodoh, Sasuke tidak peduli, dia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura, dalam sekali lompatan dia sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Menyusul setelah Sakura, seorang pemuda berambut bob dan berpakaian serba hijau nyengir pada Sasuke. Lengannya menggandeng malu-malu gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hai Sasuke, berkencan di hari yang cerah sungguh merupakan semangat masa muda yang bergelora!" kata Lee sama sekali tidak nyambung, "kenapa kau tidur-tiduran di sini? Masa muda tidak boleh dilewatkan hanya untuk malas-malasan bung!" sambungnya sambil berpose ala _nice guy._

"Diam kau!" Sakura memukul bagian belakang kepala pacarnya dan kembali menatap pemuda bermata onyx yang semakin terlihat kesal itu, "sedang apa di sini?" ulang Sakura.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan dua pertanyaan Sakura, membuat si gadis berambut pink tersenyum maklum. Tentu saja Sakura sudah hapal benar sifat teman satu timnya itu, mantan gebetan sih.

"Tidak, aku belum melihat Naruto seharian ini. Kalau kau mencarinya, kenapa tidak ke apartemennya saja?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Aku sudah ke sana," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas dengan sengit.

"Oh." Sakura langsung memberikan cengiran minta maaf, "Iciraku Ramen?"

"Sudah semua. Konoha Field, Konoha Park, Konoha Akademi, bahkan Konoha Lake sudah aku datangi. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana," kata Sasuke dengan geram, menahan diri agar tidak kembali mengentakkan kakinya dan membuat monumen batu itu ambruk.

"Wah, kalau begitu sih aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya hari ini Naruto tidak mendapat misi," kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. Gadis itu lalu berpaling ke arah Lee, "Apa kau melihatnya, Honey?"

Lee langsung sumringah ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan mesra. "Aku ketemu Naruto tadi pagi, waktu sedang joging bersama Gai-sensei."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, idiot. Dimana dia?" Sasuke berdiri dan langsung menghambur ke depan Lee yang tanpa sadar merapat ke tubuh Sakura, mencari perlindungan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah siap mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Sedang mengajar di akademi," cicit Lee.

"Hah?" Sasuke cenggok. Naruto sedang mengajar di akademi? Telinganya yang salah dengar atau panas matahari telah merusak sistem otaknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung menghajar pemuda berbaju hijau di hadapannya, "brengsek kau, yang aku tanya itu Naruto! Bukan Gai-sensei!"

"Maaf, ampun Sasuke! Jangan pukul aku! Aku bertemu Naruto di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka tadi pagi. Waktu aku tanya, Naruto bilang dia ingin ke Hyuuga Mansion dan menemui Hinata." Lee berurai air mata sambil memeluk Sakura, mencari perlindungan sekalian mencuri kesempatan. Kapan lagi bisa memeluk Sakura tanpa terkena Shannaro?

Sasuke memberikan delikan terakhir sebelum meloncat ke pohon terdekat untuk secepatnya ke Hyuuga Mansion. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau permintaan maaf apalagi ucapan selamat tinggal pada dua orang yang ditinggalkannya dengan semena-mena. Itulah Uchiha.

XxXxX

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di depan gerbang kayu Hyuuga Mansion. Dengan tidak sabar digoyangkannya lonceng keras-keras. Satu menit, dua menit, rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Dia menggoyang lonceng lebih keras lagi. Dan ketika Sasuke merasa kesabarannya telah habis, dengan geram dicabutnya Kusanagi dari sarungnya, bersiap untuk menebas gerbang kayu yang tidak juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Tapi sebelum pedangnya mencapai sasaran, terdengar kelontangan palang dan gerbang kayu itu terbuka perlahan.

"Ada perlu apa?" sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata lavender muncul dari balik gerbang, "oh Sasuke..." Neji mendesah kesal, "seharusnya aku sudah tahu, siapa lagi yang bisa membunyikan lonceng sekeras ini selain kau," gerutunya. Tampang pemuda itu acak-acakan, dengan rambut yang terurai dan hanya mengenakan kimono tidur yang dikancing asal-asalan.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, kepalanya terjulur melewati bahu Neji untuk memandangi Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ini bukan apartemen pacarmu, Sasuke. Kau mencari di tempat yang salah. Aku sendirian di rumah dari tadi malam," kata Neji sambil mendorong Sasuke yang hampir menubruknya.

"Lee bilang Naruto ke Hyuuga Mansion untuk menemui Hinata tadi pagi," kata Sasuke bersikeras, sharingannya aktif untuk mengintimidasi pemuda bermata lavender di depannya. Raut wajah Sasuke menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mempercayai satupun kata-kata Neji.

"Terserah kau, aku sendiri dari tadi malam. Hinata ada misi bersama Kiba, Tenten dan Shino kemarin, sampai hari ini belum pulang. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa masuk dan memeriksa. Dan untuk informasimu, tidak ada seorangpun datang bertamu hari ini selain kau." Neji membuka gerbang Hyuuga Mansion lebih lebar dan memberikan ruang agar Sasuke bisa masuk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan Hyuuga Mansion dan dengan lompatan mulus dia sudah menjejakkan kakinya ke beranda.

Dengan sharingannya, Sasuke memeriksa seisi rumah, merasakan keberadaan chakra seseorang.

"Kau bohong, ada orang di lantai atas." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan menyalahkan, sedangkan orang yang ditatap tak memberikan reaksi yang diharapkan. Neji hanya bisa cengo, loading otaknya sedikit lama.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pemuda berambut biru itu melesat ke atas, tepat ketika Neji mengaktifkan byakugan-nya dan menjerit histeris.

"Jangan ke sana Sasuke...!"

Terlambat, tidak ada yang bisa memerintah Sasuke Uchiha di dunia ini. Yah... kecuali Naruto dan Godaime-sama mungkin. Itachi Uchiha yang notabenenya merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke saja tidak bisa mengaturnya, apa lagi hanya seorang Neji Hyuuga. Prioritas Sasuke hanya menemukan Naruto sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya. Dan Neji sudah membuktikan kalau dia tidak bisa dipercaya.

Pintu kamar geser yang terbuat dari kertas itu ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke. Dan pemandangan di dalam kamar itu membuat Sasuke melangkah mundur dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan tampang ilfil.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ke sana...!" Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan nafas tak beraturan dan peluh di wajahnya. Sepertinya pemuda bermata lavender itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Sasuke tadi.

"Mana aku tahu kalau Kazekage-sama ada di dalam. Salahmu sendiri, tidak bilang dari awal," kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dan turun ke bawah dengan santai.

Wajah Neji langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu. "Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, kau saja yang tidak mau dengar!" protesnya sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya... ya... terserah kau sajalah..." Dengan sekali lompat, Sasuke sudah bertengger di gerbang Hyuuga Mansion. Aneh juga, kenapa Sasuke tadi berniat menghancurkan gerbang itu, padahal dengan mudahnya dia bisa melompatinya?

"Jangan kembali lagi...!" teriak Neji ketika Sasuke melompat ke pohon terdekat.

"Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa," gerutu Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat lagi.

Otak Sasuke sibuk berfikir. Kemana lagi kemungkinan Naruto pergi? Dia menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. Susah juga, padahal tiga minggu yang lalu, Sasuke sudah membelikan Naruto ponsel. Tapi dasar pacarnya itu gaptek, gagap teknologi, stadium akhir pula! Dibelikan gadget bagus dan mahal, malah diajaknya mandi di onsen. Alhasil, ponsel baru berumur dua hari yang tidak bisa berenang itu kelelep dan rusak total. Bahkan pihak garansi mengusulkan agar Sasuke membuang gadget itu ke TPA terdekat saja, tidak ada kemungkinan bisa diperbaiki. Bagus sekali. Sejak itu Sasuke bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya jatuh cinta dan berpacaran dengan Naruto itu berkah atau kutukan sih?

Sasuke terus melompat, berfikir keras. Siapa yang kira-kira bisa membantunya menemukan pacarnya?

Penciuman Kiba? Lewat. Neji bilang dia sedang ada misi.

Serangga pencari Shino? Lewat juga. Shino juga sedang ada misi.

Byakugan Hinata? Lewat lagi. Gadis pemalu itu juga menjalan misi bersama Kiba dan Shino.

Pakun Kakashi-sensei? Mustahil. Gurunya itu sedang menjalankan misi pura-pura bersama Iruka-sensei sejak dua hari yang lalu. Nama lain misinya adalah bulan madu ke Otogakure.

Rinegan Pein? Tidak mungkin. Akatsuki itu sangat pelit, kalau minta tolong pada mereka pasti si Kakuzu meminta bayaran.

...

?

...

?

Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Dengan cepat dia berbalik kembali ke arah Hyuuga Mansion. Kali ini, tanpa mengetuk ataupun menggoyangkan lonceng, Sasuke langsung nangkring di jendela kamar Neji, tempat dia memergoki Gaara sang Kazekage-sama tidur tanpa busana barusan.

"Oi... oi... time out sebentar!" Sasuke mengetuk kaca jendela dan berusaha tidak merasa mual ketika melihat Neji dengan ganasnya melumat bibir Gaara seraya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Hn.. Neji..." Gaara menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Neji yang menindihnya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda bermata lavender itu tidak mendengar. Great... libido sudah menguasai otaknya.

"Oi Neji... mau berhenti atau kuchidori?" Sasuke mengacungkan lengannya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan kilatan petir.

Dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu bangkit dengan murka, sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Neji dan Gaara tanpa busana klos-ap, dengan barang masing-masing yang berdiri menantang dengan gagahnya.

"Tutupi dulu, plis! Aku hanya perlu byakuganmu, bukan tunjukkan dari milikmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya dari pemandangan yang nista di hadapannya.

Neji menarik asal sebuah selimut putih yang agak tembus pandang untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak terlalu berpengaruh sebenarnya. Di balik selimut itu, tubuh Gaara malah terlihat lebih menggoda. Neji mesti menggelengkan kepala keras-keras agar tidak menghambur dan menciumi pemuda itu sekarang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan kembali," cecar Neji sambil memelototi Uchiha di depannya.

"Aku ingat itu, tapi ini _emergency, _darurat. Aku perlu byakuganmu untuk mencari dimana Naruto sekarang," kata Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal Neji.

"Masa bodoh dengan pacarmu. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan jangan kembali lagi!" bentak Neji yang sudah membentuk kuda-kuda untuk melakukan kaiten.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, Hyuuga. Lebih baik kau mencari Naruto saja agar bisa melanjutkan kegiatannmu tanpa gangguan dariku. Sekarang!" perintah Sasuke, sharingannya aktif dan kusanagi sekali lagi tercabut dari sarungnya.

Neji menggerutu kesal, tapi sudah tidak mau membantah lagi. Urat-urat pucat muncul di dekat matanya. Neji tahu benar, Sasuke yang sedang murka lebih enak dijauhi.

"Naruto ya... er... arah utara, kurang lebih satu kilometer," kata Neji.

Dalam sekejap mata lavendernya yang tadi mengarah ke segala arah kembali menatap Gaara, dengan mupeng tentunya.

"Oh oke..." Sasuke kembali melompat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi dalam sepuluh detik dia kembali nangkring di jendela kamar Neji, "ngomong-ngomong, utara itu sebelah mana ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dua orang yang sudah menempel lagi itu. Hanya lemparan sebuah jam beker berwarna merah berbentuk rakun sebagai jawabannya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Ha! Tunggu seratus tahun lagi baru kau bisa mengenaiku Hyuuga," gumam Sasuke sambil menjauhi dua sejoli yang mulai beraksi itu. Dia sudah tahu dimana arah utara, setelah Neji kembali melemparnya dengan kompas.

XxXxX

"Itachi-nii, Teme mana sih?" Teriakan Naruto memecah keheningan Uchiha Mansion di tengah hari, membuat gagak yang bertengger di tiang listrik berhambur terbang karena kaget.

"Tidak tahu, dia pergi tanpa pamit seperti biasa tadi. Sebaiknya diam dulu di situ Naru-chan. Aku tidak bisa berkosentrasi kalau berisik," kata Itachi gemas, matanya yang tadi menatap Naruto kembali ke layar laptopnya. "Laporan ini harus ku serahkan pada Godaime-sama satu jam lagi. Kau tahu dia galak sekali, tidak menerima keterlambatan," lanjut Itachi sambil kembali mengetik.

"Tapi aku bosan..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, jarinya memencet-mencet remot televisi dengan brutal, menggonta-ganti channel sesukanya.

"Ke dapur saja, Deidara membuat sup rumput laut tadi pagi. Ada Sai, Sasori, Tobi dan Pein di sana. Kau bisa meminta sup pada mereka." Itachi menunjuk pintu dapur dengan asal saja sementara matanya masih terpaku pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak suka sup, aku mau ramen..."

"Ya, ya, ya, ada ramen instant di rak dapur. Ambil saja."

"Yey...!" Naruto berlari dengan liar ke arah pintu dapur, dan mau tak mau Itachi menatapnya dengan horor.

"Naru-chan hati-hati nanti ja..." kalimat Itachi terhenti ketika melihat Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri dan melayang ke depan dengan slow motion.

Reflek Itachi berlari dengan membabi-buta. Kalau Sasuke tahu Naruto lecet di depan matanya, artinya Itachi mesti siap disiksa adiknya seumur hidup.

"Oops, hati-hati!"

Itachi berhenti sambil melongo ketika lengan putih berbalut baju hitam berpotongan tidak sama di masing-masing tangan, terulur untuk menangkap Naruto yang siap mencium lantai.

"... tuh..." Itachi masih sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tercengang.

Beberapa langkah di depannya terlihat Sai yang memegangi Naruto dengan posisi yang cukup... ehm... menjanjikan.

"Eh... terima kasih Sai." Itachi bisa mendengar kalimat Naruto yang riang, tanpa sadar terbayang cengiran ala uke Naruto di kepala Itachi.

"Mati aku..." Itachi langsung mengumpat begitu merasakan aura gelap datang dari belakangnya.

Dengan ngeri Itachi berbalik untuk mendapati adiknya menatap ke arah Sai dan Naruto dengan sharingan aktif dan kusanagi teracung. Benar-benar pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah Itachi lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke mengelegar, membuat Itachi mundur secara reflek dan berusaha mengambil Naruto dari pegangan Sai.

"Ouch, Itachi-nii, kakiku sakit..." gumam Naruto tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Sasuke yang datang dengan langkah berdebam-debam.  
"Iya, iya, nanti kita minta Shizune untuk memeriksa," kata Itachi sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasuke, "Sai, kau kembali ke Anbu squad sekarang," lanjutnya sedikit mendesak pada pemuda berambut eboni itu.

Sai memandang Naruto sejenak, memberikan senyuman paling charmingnya, lalu berbalik pergi. Untung saja Sai menurut. Kalau tidak, pertumpahan darah di Uchiha Mansion tidak akan bisa dihindari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?" hardik Sasuke begitu dia mencapai Naruto dan Itachi.

"Aku hampir jatuh, Sai yang menangkapku," kata Naruto tanpa peduli nada marah pacarnya ataupun ringisan pelan Itachi.

Sasuke melotot dengan marah. Itachi seolah-olah bisa melihat posisi Sai dan Naruto di atas kepala adiknya. Sirine siaga satu berbunyi.

"Kau..." suara Sasuke berdesis berbahaya.

"Teme, kakiku sakit," Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan polosnya sambil menjulurkan kaki kirinya. Dan tampang neraka Sasuke lenyap seketika, berganti raut panik ketika dia berjongkok untuk memeriksa pergelangan kaki pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya terkilir," kata Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang Naruto dan memberi tanda pada kakaknya untuk melepas pegangannya pada Naruto, "kita temui Shizune."

"Eh?"

"Diam saja dan jalan pelan-pelan, pegangan yang kuat padaku."

"Tapi teme, aku tidak mau diperiksa Shizune, ke Sakura-chan saja!"

Kalimat Naruto total membuat Itachi menepuk keningnya, masalah baru.

"Apa?" Sasuke melirik sedikit seakan tak mendengar, tapi Itachi bisa melihat kilatan marah dimata onyx adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau diperiksa Shizune, ke Sakura-chan saja ya?" Naruto malah mengulang kalimatnya tanpa sadar situasi.

"Sakura sedang tidak ada di klinik, dia sedang kencan dengan Lee."

"Masa Bodoh, pokoknya aku mau Sakura-chan! Cuma Sakura-chan, titik!" Naruto merengek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit berbahaya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau suka Sakura memegang-megang kakimu."

Naruto malah nyengir, "He... he... he... ketahuan ya?" tanyanya dengan semua kepolosannya.

Itachi menelan ludah dengan horor, dia bisa melihat kedutan di pelipis adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau masih suka padanya?" bisik Sasuke dengan semua kekuatannya untuk mengusahakan agar tidak berteriak.

"Er... itu..."

Itachi reflek mundur selangkah.

"Kau itu... seharian ini aku mencarimu. Aku sudah ke apartemenmu, ke Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha Field, Konoha Park, Konoha Akademi, Konoha Lake sampai ke monumen ukiran patung kepala Hokage. Tapi kau tidak ada. Aku bahkan harus melihat Neji dan Gaara berbuat asusila demi mencari tahu dimana keberadaanmu dengan menggunakan byakugan Neji. Tapi kau malah enak-enakan di sini, berpelukan dengan Sai dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau masih menyukai Sakura. Kau anggap aku apa, hah?" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto, sharingannya aktif dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap seolah siap menyemburkan api.

"Eh, bukan begitu..." Naruto memasang tampang bego sambil melirik Itachi dengan tatapan memohon bantuan.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" hardik Sasuke.

"Itu..." mata Naruto berpindah-pindah dari wajah pacarnya, lalu ke wajah Itachi, lalu kembali lagi ke wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Itachi berusaha mengalihkan tatapan neraka adiknya dari wajah memelas Naruto. Itachi sungguh tidak tega. Melihat Naruto selalu membuatnya ingat akan Deidara, dan pastinya Itachi sangat tidak suka kalau mata biru itu menatap dengan ketakutan.

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menanggapi panggilan Itachi.

"Sasuke..." Itachi mengulang panggilannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, kenapa kau membentakku?" Itachi protes tidak terima, masa adik lebih galak daripada kakak. Walaupun keriput begini kan, Itachi tetap kapten Anbu. Dan di keluarga atau pun di dunia perninjaan, Sasuke tetap di bawah Itachi.

"Diam saja kalau begitu!" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada marah.

"Kalau kau terus berteriak pada Naru-chan, aku akan..." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya, bingung mau mengancam apa. Dan di seberangnya Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dengan menyebalkan tanda menantang.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengintimidasi Sasuke Uchiha, itulah pegangan Sasuke selama ini. Tidak seorangpun, kecuali ―seperti yang dikatakan tadi― Naruto dan Godaime-sama.

"Aku akan melaporkan pada Tou-san agar pertunanganmu dengan Naru-chan dibatalkan," Itachi melanjutkan dengan asal saja.

Dan... berhasil. Wajah Sasuke berubah horor seketika, membuat Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mulut pemuda berambut biru itu membuka dan menutup dengan panik, melontarkan protes tanpa suara.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak mau..."

Bantahan bukan berasal dari Sasuke yang hanya mangap-mangap tidak jelas, tapi dari Naruto yang memandang Itachi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku kan sayang banget sama Sasuke!" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Itachi makin melongo.

"Sungguh Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

"Iya dong!" Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Cup

Sasuke tahu-tahu mencium Naruto tepat dibibir, membuat Itachi mundur dengan tampang ilfil.

'Hiks, andai saja Dei-chan tidak pulang ke Iwagakure, aku pasti sudah dicium juga,' batin Itachi putus asa sambil mojok di sudut ruangan sambil mencoret-coret lantai dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dan adegan yaoi SasuNaru masih berlanjut. Naruto dengan malu-malu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lumayan besar dari dalam jaket orangenya. Bagaimana kotak itu bisa berada di dalam sana tanpa mengganggunya, tidak ada yang tahu. Yah... Naruto kan ninja...

"Teme, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..." Naruto menyodorkan kotak berpita biru itu sambil menatap mata onyx pacarnya.

Sasuke ikut menjulurkan tangan dengan malu-malu juga, "Apa ini Naru-chan?"

"Buka aja..."

Sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang Uchiha berbordir tulisan 'Happy First Anniversary, My Sasuke Uchiha' meluncur turun dari dari dalam kotak.

"Naru-chan kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke terharu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku diajari Hinata-chan."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara apa, mulutnya sekali lagi membuka menutup tanpa suara. Sasuke berpendapat kalau Naruto itu benar-benar istri idaman, sudah manis, lucu, rajin memasak, rajin menabung–diWC-, suka membantu orang tua, tidak sombong, dan pintar merajut pula. Apa lagi kurangnya?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih karena mau menerima semua kekuranganku, terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi orang yang paling berharga untukku. I love you Sasuke. Selamat hari jadi!" Naruto berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke terperangah.

'Today is the worst day, I don't think so... Maybe it is call the worst day become the best day ever,' Sasuke membatin sambil membalas ciuman ukenya.

Dan pekikan terakhir dari Naruto ketika Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal-style menutup tontonan gratis Itachi. Sang adik sudah membopong pacarnya ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan debaman keras. Sepertinya pintu itu tidak akan terbuka sampai beberapa jam kedepan.

**FIN**

Nah selesai. Sebenarnya cerita ini saia buat untuk valentine, tapi gag sempet publish, jadi yah, harus rehab sedikit. Setelah asal karang aja, jadilah fic setahun jadian SasuNaru.

Spesial thanks to **Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, **yang udah bersedia direpotin untuk mengedit cerita ini.

"Thank you very much, jasa Cha tidak akan saia lupakan" *menunduk dalam-dalam*

Kritikan dan saran yang membangun masih sangat dinanti. Tapi plis jangan beri saia cacian hampa, itu tidak akan pernah membuat saia lebih baik.

**REVIEW PLEASE…!**


End file.
